futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (Omnitempus)
2020 * The 5G standard is released. * The Asia-Pacific region enters a small unofficial cold war between China and the USA. * First VT (virtual telepathy) visors are created. They are not mainstream and need a high degree of mental concentration. * Complex organs are made from stem cells. * The first stem cell therapy for congestive heart failure is achieved. However, it is too expensive. * The cure for malaria is found. * Laboratory experiments are yielding significant improvements in the health and lifespan of mice. * Transgenic East African Highland bananas (EAHB) enriched with alpha and beta carotene become commercially available in Uganda. This same technology is later expanded to crops in other countries – including Rwanda, parts of the Democratic Republic of Congo, Kenya, and Tanzania. This saves the banana industry, which was in crisis. * Tokyo hosts the Olympic Games. * The Fehmarn Belt Fixed Link is complete. * The UK expands its offshore electrical grid connections. * Smart meters are in every UK home, managing flows of electricity more efficiently. * Glacier National Park and other regions become ice-free. * Queen Elizabeth-class aircraft carrier reaches full operational capability. * Discussions about privacy and civil liberties grow substantially. * The first phase of Mars 2020 rover mission begins, intending to seek signs of past life on Mars. * NASA does the first test flight of Quiet Supersonic Technology (QueSST). * England's Coastal Path becomes open to walkers. * Expo 2020 is held in Dubai. * Sony launches the PlayStation 5. 2021 * Elizabeth Warren's mandate begins as the President of the United States. * Some liberal countries – such as Iceland, Finland, Sweden, Norway, Slovenia, Switzerland, Denmark, Ireland, the UK, and New Zeland – start to ban drones. * Exascale computers are deployed. * The ExoMars rover touches down on Mars, beginning the second phase of the Mars 2020 rover mission. Bacteria fossils are found on the planet, proofing the hypothesis of life on Mars. * The James Webb Space Telescope is launched. * Southwest USA suffers from a water crisis. * The Brood X insect swarm re-emerges. * Five-year survival rates for breast cancer are approaching 100%. * Male birth control pills are entering the market. * The world's first artificial kidney is created. * Launch of the Terrafugia TF-X flying car. It costs $280,000. * The maiden flight of Ariane 6 happens. * India does its first manned space flight. * Online jobs are widespread. * Wireless electricity becomes widespread. * The Shenzhen-Zhongshan Bridge is complete. * Dmitry Medvedev is re-elected as the Prime Minister of Russia. 2022 * The Asia-Pacific cold war spreads to the world, initiating the Second Cold War. The world is split between two factions: NATO's allies and SCO's allies. * India becomes the most populous country on Earth. * The ITER experimental fusion reactor is switched on. It is a success. * Beijing hosts the Winter Olympic Games. * The Northeast Corridor high-speed train upgrade is complete. * Qatar hosts the FIFA World Cup. * China's first space station is complete. Its name is the Chinese Space Station (CSS). * New Horizons completes its study of the Kuiper Belt. * The AIDA mission arrives at Didymos. * The Dark Ages Radio Explorer (DARE) is launched, intending to investigate the early universe. * Developed Western nations use desalination technologies to exploit the Middle East countries, which are in a water crisis. * Global reserves of antimony are running out. * Nanotech clothes – such as truly waterproof garments – are growing rapidly in use. * Driverless flying taxis are operational in Dubai. 2023 * The Naxalites take the power of India and join in SCO. Pro-western rebellious groups resist in some areas of the country. * SCO gives free desalination technologies to Middle East countries in exchange for their loyalty. Nations such as Yemen, Syria, Iraq, Palestine, Egypt, and Jordan accept Eastern demands. * Xi Jinping extends his presidency. * The Aerion AS2 supersonic jet enters service. * The Large Synoptic Survey Telescope begins full operations. * NASA's Orion Multi-Purpose Crew Vehicle (Orion MPCV) does its first crewed flight. * The Mars and asteroid sample return missions happen. * NASA launches the Wide Field Infrared Survey Telescope (WFIRST). * The Hinkley Point C nuclear power station is operational. * The Type 26 Global Combat Ship enters service. * Turkey celebrates its 100th anniversary as an independent republic. * The Thames Tideway is complete. * Brain implants to restore lost memories are now possible. * Luna 27 lands on the far side of the Moon. * Driverless high-speed trains begin operating in France. * The Stad Ship Tunnel is complete. * The SPHEREx mission is launched. 2024 * 3D printing becomes a mainstream consumer technology. * The Syrian Civil War ends, with the government's victory. * Vladimir Putin steps down as President of Russia. Dmitry Medvedev takes his post. * Open-source, 3D printed clothes at near-zero cost become available. This shakes the textile industry into bankruptcy in developed countries. However, it still thrives in the poorest regions of the world. * The Thirty Metre Telescope (TMT) becomes fully operational. * The Square Kilometre Array is complete. * A total solar eclipse occurs across North America. * Euro 2024 is hosted by Germany. * Paris hosts the Summer Olympic Games. * Lunar Mission One drills into the Moon's south pole. They discover larger than expected deposits of helium-3, a key element for nuclear fusion. * Bio-electronics for treating arthritis are in common use. * Carsharing explodes in popularity. * In countries where drones are not prohibited, wind turbine drone inspections become a multi-billion dollar industry. This makes the windy countries – such as China, the United States, Germany, Spain, India, the United Kingdom, Italy, France, Canada, Portugal, Denmark, Sweden, Japan, Australia, and Brazil – more adept at allowing drones. * Starlink reaches full capacity. * The Parker Solar Probe (formerly known as Solar Probe Plus) becomes the first probe to fly into the Sun's outer atmosphere. This gives humanity various insights about the knowledge of the physics, origin, and evolution of the solar wind. * The next generations of London Tube trains enter service. * India surpass Germany as the 4th largest economy in the world. 2025 * The European Spallation Source (ESS) becomes operational. * Parts of Yemen fall into anarchy, which gradually expands to Saudi Arabia and the Horn of Africa. * Gene therapy for deafness becomes possible. However, it only works for 8% of the patients. * Breast tomosynthesis is in widespread use. * Five-year survival rates for Hodgkin's lymphoma are approaching 100%. * The United Arab Emirates send an unmanned probe to Mars. * Clothes' prices start to get more expansive, due to the valorization of design. However, it is much cheaper than before. * The Advanced Technology Large-Aperture Space Telescope (ATLAST) begins its mission. * Contact with Voyager I is lost. * A billion human genomes have been sequenced. * The first complete simulation of a human brain is created. * 3D-printed human organs become widespread in surgeries. * China becomes highly urbanized. * Vertical farms become common in cities. * Solid waste reaches crisis levels, severely affecting the population's health. * Kivalina is inundated. * The East Anglia Zone is complete. * The UK phases out coal power. * The European Extremely Large Telescope is operational. * The Giant Magellan Telescope becomes fully operational. * The first test flight of the Skylon spaceplane happens. * Russia does its first manned flights from the Vostochny Cosmodrome. * High-speed rail networks are being expanded in many countries. * The final upgrades of the Next Generation Air Transportation System (NextGen) are complete. * Railguns are in use by the U.S. navy. * The global crowdfunding market reaches $100,000,000,000. * BepiColombo arrives in orbit around Mercury. * Avatar 2 is released. It is the first to use glasses-free 3D technology. * Syria joins SCO. * The Eastern Near-End Fusion Reactor (ENEFuR) starts to be constructed. * Condoleezza Rice's mandate begins as the President of the United States. * The Lantau Tomorrow Vision megaproject starts, intending to create an artificial island called Mingtian. * Renewables had overtaken fossil fuels when measured by terawatt-hours (TWh) and were supplying 50% of Australia's electricity. * The supercomputing power is now equivalent to a human brain. 2026 * The Euclid Space Telescope discovers that dark energy is the result of quantum fluctuations. These fluctuations create particles and antiparticles that annihilate themselves. This creates a type of energy (dark energy) that creates more space. * Vladimir Putin becomes the Prime Minister of Russia. * The PLATO observatory is deployed. * A synthetic human genome is created. * Aquaculture provides the majority of the world's seafood. * The High Luminosity Large Hadron Collider (HL-LHC) becomes operational. * The International Linear Collider is completed. * 3D-printed electronic membranes to prevent heart attacks are now possible. However, it is only used by riches due to its price. * Youthful regeneration of aging heart muscle via GDF-11 becomes routine among developed nations. * Due to new treatments for Alzheimer's disease, the risk of developing it has now been cut by over 60%, since 2011. * Maldivas suffers from major rising sea levels. A mass evacuation plan is underway, with many of the nation's citizens resettling in Sri Lanka, India, and Australia. * Global reserves of indium are running out. * Italy hosts the Winter Olympics. * Sagrada Família is finally constructed. * Robotic hands are matching human capabilities. * The FIFA World Cup is hosted jointly in Canada, Mexico, and the United States. * Mars Science Laboratory shuts down. * London's Heathrow Airport is expanded. * UN – being helped by SCO – goes to Arabia to help to end the Yemeni anarchy and re-establish the previous countries. However, it expands quickly, also deeply affecting the Somali Civil War. 2027 * Blockchain is adopted by the government, businesses and the public on large-scale. * Queen Elizabeth dies. Prince Charles becomes King Charles III. * The BRICs overtake the G7's GDP. * João Amoêdo begins his mandate as the President of Brazil. * Light-duty hydrogen fuel cell vehicles reach 1 million in annual sales. * Two of Japan's largest cities – Tokyo and Nagoya – are now connected by the Chūō Shinkansen – a high-speed maglev route. * Carbon sequestration is underway in many nations. * The Venera-D mission arrives at Venus. Unfortunately, none extremophile organism is found. * The asteroid 1999 AN10 makes a close approach. * The Europa Clipper arrives in orbit. * The autopsy report for Elvis Presley is made public. * The New Central Polish Airport is opened. * A provisory Yemeni government is created. * The Hong Kong protests remained peaceful for a long time, but then, suddenly, a rebellion started, named Hong Kong Rebellion. A coup d'état happens and the country is democratized, free from the influence of China. 2028 * A major earthquake hits California. * SpaceX sends robots to the Moon to start mining helium-3. * Contact with Voyager II is lost. * BepiColombo's mission ends. * The Deep Space Gateway space station is complete. It is the successor of the ISS. * The European ATHENA X-ray observatory is launched. * China builds the world's largest particle accelerator, the Electron-Positron Incredible Collider (EPIC). * Printed electronics become ubiquitous. * The UK population reaches 70 million. * British newspapers are going out of circulation. The same happens in other developed countries. * The Atmospheric Remote-sensing Infrared Exoplanet Large-survey (ARIEL) space observatory is launched. * The Comet Interceptor is launched. * Delhi becomes the most populous city in the world. * Los Angeles hosts the Summer Olympic Games. * A total solar eclipse happens in Oceania and Polynesia. * Resurrection of several extinct species – such as the dodo, and the wild pigeon – has been achieved. * The International Space Station is decommissioned. * India, along with Pakistan and some Gulf states, agree to "freeze" their use of HFCs. * China surpasses the United States as the largest economy, becoming the first country to ever surpass the American GDP in the last century. 2029 * The Second Korean War begins. * Powerful lasers become able to destroy areas of spacetime. The nearby spacetime consumes these areas, creating a small implosion. This starts to be studied as a weapon. * The Martian Moons Exploration probe collects and returns samples. * The Somali government wins the Somali Civil War. * The asteroid Apophis makes a dangerous approach to Earth. * Mass application of gene drives to control mosquitoes are common. * Global reserves of silver are running out. * Finland bans coal for energy use. * Madagascar's radiated tortoise is extinct in the wild. * Phase 1 of the California High-Speed Rail line is complete. * Jupiter's Great Red Spot is disappearing. * The wreck of the Titanic has decomposed. * Elon Musk is now the richest man in the world. 2030 * The Thirty Metre Telescope discovers that hot dark matter is made of neutrinos. * Vladimir Putin becomes the President of Russia. * Self-driving trains are deployed in London. * Many cities are banning fossil fuel-powered vehicles. * Hundreds of people in Moscow by an unknown disease. After some investigations, it is discovered that that was a bioterrorist attack. They were all members of the elite. * Hypersonic missiles are in military use. * Some of Britain's most well-known animal species – this includes hedgehogs, red squirrels, cuckoos, brown hares, Scottish wildcats, natterjack toads, red-necked phalaropes, woodland grouse, and turtle doves – become extinct. * The PLATO observatory stops being operational. * Somalia joins SCO. * The High-Definition Space Telescope (HDST) becomes operational. * The 6G standard is released. That helps immensely the Internet of Things (IoT), connecting not billions, but trillions of objects. * Desalinisation use has exploded. * The south Arabian Peninsula is in chaos, with groups fighting for water. SCO takes advantage to help them and grow its influence sphere, but NATO sells the desalination technologies for a price. * "Smart grid" technology is widespread in developed nations. * The Sónar Calling GJ 273b arrives at Luyten's Star. * Depression becomes the number one global disease burden. * Child mortality is approaching 2% globally. * 26.4% of the world population is Muslim. * Weather forecasts have an accuracy of 99%. * Orbital space junk becomes a major problem for space flight. Projects to recycle it are being planed. * Jupiter Icy Moon Explorer (JUICE) reaches the Jovian system. * The UK space industry has quadrupled in size. * The Lockheed Martin SR-72 enters service. * A new generation of American military helicopters begins, with the first ones being the Joint Multi-Role (JMR) and the Joint Heavy Lift (JHL) rotorcrafts. * Due to several new technologies, like advanced augmented reality, powerful AI, ultra-fast broadband and cloud networks, and DNA scanning, crime scene analysis can be made in a matter of seconds. An average FBI agent can be compared to a walking laboratory. * Thanks for the widespread proliferation of home 3D printing and other technologies, half of America's shopping malls have closed, and this number will only grow. * New job titles are available, such as Alternative Vehicle Developer, Devotee, Avatar Manager, Body Part Maker, Climate Change Reversal Specialist, Memory Augmentation Surgeon, Nano Medic, Narrowcaster, 'New Science' Ethicist, Consultant Specialist, Old Age Wellness Manager, Quarantine Enforcer, Social 'Networking' Officer, Space Pilot, Orbital Tour Guide, Vertical Farmer, Virtual Clutter Organizer, Virtual Lawyer, Virtual Teacher, and Waste Data Handler. * Cargo Sous Terrain becomes operational in Switzerland. * Governmental debates about the citizenry of androids grow substantially in several countries. * India surpasses Japan as the 3rd largest economy in the world, having and GDP of $6.74 trillion. 2031 * Xi Jinping and Vladimir Putin are killed on the same day. They are replaced by Dmitry Medvedev and Wang Qishan, respectively. This event increases global tensions substantially, creating numerous political conspiracies between both sides of the Second Cold War. * The first Indian two-stage-to-orbit (TSTO) reusable launch vehicle becomes operational. * Aloízio Mercadante starts his mandate as the President of Brazil. * Some major Arabian countries are re-established. However, there are still some anarchic regions. UN and other countries gave them great economic support, helping them to recover from the previous chaos. * India has begun phasing out hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs). * People start to abandon Bangkok due to flooding. The Thailandese capital becomes Chiang Mai. * Global reserves of lead are running out, leading to an acceleration of global recycling efforts to avert a resource crunch. * Due to advances in genetic engineering, perennial wheat and corn become profitable. * The convergence of the online and physical worlds leads to the emergence of "Web 4.0" – the next generation of the internet. It plays a major function in the real world – gathering information from the array sensors, cameras, and other tracking devices now present in the environment, on vehicles, and even on people themselves. Although it immensely helps everyday life, more privacy and civil liberties issues are being raised. * Efficient 3D holographic imaging is now possible. However, it is still not commercially available. * Stem cell pharmacies become commonplace. Personalized and targeted treatments are becoming available for regenerating various body parts and organs. * Married couples become a minority in the UK (41%). * Chocolate has become as rare and expensive as caviar, with even a single bar costing about $12.50. 2032 * It is discovered that a previously unknown bioterrorist group is the reason of the Moscovite Bioterrorist Atack and the assassination of Putin and Jinping. Its name is GARD (Глобальное Антикоррупционное Революционное Движение), and its goal is to end the corruption in the world, no matter the means. * The Mingtian artificial island starts to receive its first residents. * The majority of UK homes become rented. * Due to a massive influx of foreign billionaires pouring money into the southeast of England and London, the gat between rich and poor – and between the younger and older generations – has now grown to be wider than ever, creating an ever more polarised and unequal society. * Britain's ash trees have been wiped out by a fungal disease. * Leatherback sea turtles are on the verge of extinction. * The CSS is deorbited. China and SCO start to project a more advanced space station, called United Eastern Space Station (UESS). * 4th generation nuclear power plants become commercially available. Due to scientific advances, it has become impossible for them to have a runaway chain reaction, as happened with Chernobyl. No error will ever produce a meltdown. The uranium fuel is only 9% enriched, making it impossible to be used in terrorist nuclear weapons. Also, they are highly economical, being cheaper than oil or gas power, and nuclear waste has become much easier to dispose of. * Terabit internet speeds become commonplace. * Some people are now using implantable devices connected with the internet. * The Dreadnought-class nuclear submarines substitutes the previous British Trident-class ones. * Indonesia surpasses Italy and Canada in GDP, starting a new era for Asia. 2033 * ESA creates its first lunar base. * About half of the British Navy is made of Queen Elizabeth-class aircraft carriers and Type 26 Global Combat Ships. * Beatriz D. Vásquez's mandate as the President of the United States starts. * NASA sends a crewed mission to Phobos. After it is complete, the crew starts to orbit Mars, in an attempt to posteriorly go to the Red Planet. * Worldwide production of phosphorus has peaked. That creates a major crisis. The immediate impact is an alarming increase in the price of food, as well as government nationalization of phosphate reserves and the introduction of export tariffs. Some regions undergo famines, while others are forced to introduce emergency rationing. Food prices have also doubled due to climate change, adding further woe. A short-term solution is recycling human urine, a global race between the Second Cold War powers start to create a longer-term alternative that can replace phosphorus. * Hypersonic airliners enter service. * The final phase of Britain's HS2 rail link is completed. * Holographic wall screen with graphics that literally "jump out" of the screen become common in public venues and workplaces. However, they are still too expensive for use in the home (except for the rich). Examples of places where holographic technology is common are conference halls, movie theatres, stadiums, etc. * Due to pollution, a huge number of smokers, and the widespread practice of burning wood or coal at home, lung disease in China has killed over 80 million by now. * Five-year survival rates for kidney cancer are approaching 100%. * Turing AIs are common in developed countries. 2034 * The United States start to do the same strategy of giving desalinization techniques to the Arabian Peninsula for free. That starts an influence war. * A billion of service robots have been created worldwide. In some nations, such as Japan, China, South Korea, and Taiwan, they are becoming a vital necessity due to aging populations and shrinking workforces. * NASA's Dragonfly spacecraft lands on Titan. * The Laser Interferometer Space Antenna (LISA) is launched. * Australia has fully decarbonized its electricity supply. * Switzerland phases out all not-4th generation nuclear power plants. * Carribean coral reefs are wiped out. This creates a major crisis in the global marine ecosystem. * Coastal erosion has destroyed hundreds of UK homes. * A major supermoon occurs. 2035 * Almost all televisions are internet-based, especially in developed countries. 8K resolutions are cheap and common. * Small modular nuclear reactors gain widespread adoption. * Taking the opportunity of the fact that there are already robotic mining stations on the Moon, SpaceX sends humans to colonize the natural satellite. Due to the short distance, the permanent stay is optional. * The ATLAST ends its mission. * A mouse is revived from cryopreservation. * The Very Large Hadron Collider (VLHC) becomes operational. * Benelux is unified under the Beneluxian Republic. * The honeybees are extinct, shaking the global food economy. * The first Russian lunar colony is created. * Millenials are enjoying an inheritance boom. * Lion populations in Africa have declined by half. The survivors are mostly in southern parts of the continent, which has better wildlife protection and a lower density of humans. * World tin reserves are running out. Because of that and various other reasons, recycling has increased sharply as the market trends away from mineral sources. * Distributed propulsion systems revolutionize air travel. * The vast majority of cars on the road are fully autonomous. * Holographic recreations of dead people are possible. However, they are not accurate and are expensive. They are more common in certain public locations such as museums, galleries, and other venues. * The power's military is almost completely made of robots and automated war vehicles. * London's population exceeds 10 million. * A major feat of engineering is completed in Norway this year as the final in a series of submerged floating tunnels (SFT) is opened. This novel concept consists of parallel tubes measuring 1,200 m (4,000 ft) in length, each carrying two lanes of traffic across the Sognefjord – the largest and best-known fjord in Norway and second longest in the world. Supported by their buoyancy, the structures exploit the physics of hydrostatic thrust or the Archimedes' principle. They are suspended at depths of 65 to 100 ft, below any possible contact with ships and withstanding any tidal movements or adverse weather effects. Most of the vehicles on the nation's roads are self-driving by now, which helps to further improve road travel times. Being underwater and out of sight (as opposed to highly visible bridges overland) also means the scenic landscapes of each region can be preserved. * The global airline fleet has doubled. With air traffic growth outpacing efforts to reduce pollution, the aviation sector has become an increasingly significant contributor to global greenhouse gas emissions. 2036 * South Korea wins the Second Korean War, unifying Korea under the Republic. * The Clean Orbit Project (COP) starts. Its goal is to recycle the space junk orbiting Earth. * The Breakthrough Starshot mission starts, intending to obtain images of Alpha Centauri and come back to Earth. * The first Beyond Olympic Games happen, in Zurich. The competitors are all transhumans. * Hepatitis C has become a rare disease in the USA (0.07%). * In-vitro meat becomes mainstream in most countries of the world. However, it does not replace the traditional meat, yet. * Alzheimer's disease becomes fully curable. * Detailed probing and mapping of the Kuiper Belt are underway. * Lemurs are on the brink of extinction. * Some theocratic dictatorships start to ban holograms and Turing AIs (AIs that have similar or superior intelligence compared to humans). * King Charles III dies. He is replaced by his son, who is now King William V. * India becomes the 3rd country to ever reach a GDP of $10 trillion. 2037 * One-third of the electricity of the re-established Saudi Arabia comes from solar power. * Sebastian Corbyn becomes the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. * A total solar eclipse occurs in Australia and New Zealand. * The US Air Force introduces a new stealth bomber, the 2037 Bomber. It is the most advanced aircraft to ever fly. It has unparalleled stealth capabilities, a range that enables it to strike targets almost anywhere in the world, and a payload which includes nuclear capability. It is "manned optional", with most missions being remote-controlled, or even entirely automated. It is used in several resource wars, like the Arabian Anarchy, during this time – giving the US an impressive tactical edge on the battlefield. * America's sixth-generation fighter jets enter service. They feature increased autonomy (with the option of being unmanned), orders of magnitude improvements in computer processing and algorithmic power, faster manoeuvring and sensing of the battlespace, hypersonic weapons, laser guns, advanced electronic warfare capabilities, better stealth technology and so-called "smart skins" where sensors are built into the side of the aircraft itself to reduce drag. They incorporate a supersonic tailless design for the first time, made possible through advanced computer modeling and new materials. 2038 * New Horizons is 100 AU from the Sun. * Modern rotorcrafts from the beginning of the decade fully replace the Black Hawk and other obsolete helicopters. * Quantum entanglement cryptography becomes widely adopted in communication and data transfer. That helps to maintain privacy and social liberties. That also makes internet anonymity easier, jeopardizing the Chinese internet censorship system. * NASA sends humans to Mars. * A coup d'état happens in Russia and it is democratized. * Older computers experience major software malfunctions. Fortunately, most systems have been upgraded by now, and little overall damage is done. * The New Horizons probe is 100 AU from the Sun. * Virtually all nations in the developed world have abolished the death penalty – while a minority of repressive and pariah states continue to practice it. Though its prevalence has fallen in Muslim society as a whole, the global abolition of capital punishment remains elusive, for now. * Teleportation of complex organic molecules is done. * The FIFA World Cup trophy is replaced. * The space industry exceeds $1,000,000,000,000 worldwide. 2039 * The United States is struck by the most devastating earthquake in its history. * The UK's carbon emissions approach zero. * The ATHENA observatory stops being operational. * The HDST telescope stops being operational. * China prohibits quantum entanglement cryptography. However, it has a contrary effect, like the Dry Law, creating anonymous criminal communities. * Full immersion virtual reality is now possible. * Elon Musk becomes the world's first trillionaire. * Australia's national symbol, the koala, faces extinction. * Five-year survival rates for leukemia are approaching 100%. * Extreme heatwaves are commonplace in the US. There are also persistent, drier conditions around the country, with substantial reductions in soil moisture and an accompanying rise in forest fires. 2040 * The Arctic becomes free of sea ice. * Rich countries are free from cardiovascular diseases, due to more advanced stem cell therapies and 3D printed electronic membranes. * The DEMO fusion reactor is constructed. * A Chinese probe founds large phosphate-rich asteroids in the Kuiper Belt. It starts to construct robotized ships to mine them, helping to end the Phosphorus Crisis. * China creates its lunar base. * Due to the rising temperatures and the immigrant crisis, the European Union collapses. It is reorganized as the Northern Union (NU) – which includes France, Benelux, Germany, the Scandinavian countries and Poland. The other former EU members close their frontiers and become highly dependent on the food superpowers. * Russia, the NU, and Canada become global food superpowers. * Robotic swarms are reaching the nanometre scale. Their main use is being artificial pollinators, in response to the extinction of the honeybees in 2035. * The British aircraft known as the RAF Typhoon is replaced by the Tempest. * Russia leaves SCO. * The 2040 Beyond Olympic Games happen in Moscow. * India has half of the United States' GDP (the American country's GDP is $24–25 trillion). * Deep ocean mining operations are widespread. * Less than two-thirds of the original Congo jungle remains standing. * Virtual telepathy is dominating personal communications. * Biorepository and genomic information systems are transforming healthcare. * Pollen counts have more than doubled. * Tobacco has been largely eradicated. Less than 5% of the global population is smoking. * Life expectancy for cystic fibrosis reaches 70. * Breakthroughs in carbon nanotube production happen, allowing the technology for a space elevator is now available. * The first submarine exploration of Titan happens. * China's HSR network has been greatly expanded. * The Northeast Corridor high-speed rail route is completed. 2041 * The UESS space station is complete. * Colonization of celestial objects becomes officially legal. * Global average temperatures have risen by 2°C. In America, soybean production has been slashed by half, and a similar yield decrease has occurred for sorghum. Meanwhile, invasive species of insects are migrating to new latitudes, driven by the increasing temperatures. In Europe, the Alps are becoming largely devoid of snow. Major rivers, like the Rhine, Rhone, and the Danube, have until now relied on snow and glacial melt from these mountains. Switzerland is being especially hard hit, with much of its electricity based on hydroelectric power. Also, record heatwaves are causing gigantic wildfires the likes of which have never been experienced before. In South America, a similar situation has occurred. Melting glaciers in the Andes Mountains has led to water shortages for tens of millions of people, resulting in large-scale displacements. These refugee movements are now a major issue for the region. In Columbia, there has been a marked decline in coffee production – one of the country's main exports – accounting for a significant percentage of world harvests. Asia too has a water crisis. Pakistan's major rivers – the Indus, Jhelum, and Chenab – are delivering under half their historic supply. Developing regions are disproportionately affected by climate change, and Africa is the worst-hit location of all. Biblical-scale droughts are becoming the norm here, with much of the continent hit by serious declines in agricultural yields. In Mali, three-quarters of the population is starving. In the Western Pacific, Tuvalu is now sharing the same fate as the Maldives: much of the island nation has been inundated. The evacuations from here and other low-lying regions are now a regular feature on the news. * Great Indo-Pakistani War: ** Due to conflicts over territory and resources, the Great Indo-Pakistani War begins. After 4 days, a ceasefire is called. Negotiations begin and, after some time, it is decided that India may own the territory. That angers Pakistan and it threatens to use nuclear weapons. Based on past experiences, the UN decides that it is just a bluff. However, it was not, and Pakistan nukes Amritsar, a city near to the Indo-Pakistani borders. ** The nuclear attack on Amritsar caught international attention. SCO started to support India (Pakistan relations had ended a long time ago) with logistics and resources. As the Second Cold War is happening, NATO decides to support Pakistan. That becomes bad for the Western reputation, as they are helping "the one who nuked Amritsar". * Annual deaths from cardiovascular disease have reached negligible levels in the United States. * Oil spills in the Niger Delta have been cleaned up. * Orbital solar power is commercially feasible. * Supercomputers reach the yottaflop scale. * The W350 tower is completed in Tokyo. * Cases of lung cancer have spiked in New York. 2042 * Global population reaches 9 billion. * Due to a cascade effect caused by the global average temperatures and wars, a major economic crisis starts. It is worse than the Great Depression, being called by some as the "Greatest Depression". It affects mostly the South Hemisphere, as it is hotter than the North. However, the crisis still harms the whole Earth. * Great Indo-Pakistan War: ** As Pakistan is at a disadvantage, it nukes another Indian city, Jaipur. Indian troops start to invade the enemy country, dominating some kilometers of territory. UN tries to make peace, but it does not work. India nukes Lahore, killing more than 8 million people. ** Afraid of making SCO win the war, the US give the technology to nanorobotic swarms to Pakistan. The Pakistani military quickly starts to use it on the battlefield, invading the areas of India with fewer defenses. The swarm consumes materials and auto-replicates, making it grow exponentially. India asks the UN to ban these weapons. * White people become a minority in the USA. * A NASA mission to Uranus happens. * The Diary of Anne Frank enters the U.S. public domain. * The City of Trees project is completed in Manchester, England. 2043 * The Arabian Anarchy finally ends. * The first astronauts go to the UESS. * Japan experiences a major volcanic eruption in Sakurajima. Thankfully, preparations have been made for this, minimizing casualties and allowing the city to recover more easily. * The Republican Party ends. That opens an opportunity for minor parties, such as the Libertarian Party and the Green Party. * The Ross Sea has lost 50% of its summer ice cover. 2044 * China sends robotized mining ships to start to mine phosphate-rich asteroids in the Kuiper Belt. That makes China a phosphorus superpower. * Ectogenesis has become mainstream and legal in most of the countries. * Greenland independence is declared. However, Denmark does not recognize it. 2045 * Chūō Shinkansen is expanded. * A recently created AI, based on the data of millions of exoplanets, discovers several definitive signs of life on several of these planets. This is the first definitive proof of life beyond Earth. * China builds the first space elevator in the world, the Tiantang Menhu. 2046 * The Chinese ENEFuR fusion reactor becomes fully operational. It is vastly superior compared to the DEMO. However, ENEFuR's maintenance is much more expansive than it. * Canada becomes a member of the NU. * The Breakthrough Starshot probes arrive at Alpha Centauri. * Full immersion virtual reality becomes mainstream in developed nations. Ethical implications of that become to get more visible. * China's space program surpass NASA. 2047 * Lemurs are extinct. * The supercomputing power is equivalent to 1 million human brains. * Denmark recognizes the independence of Greenland. * A three-party system is officially established in the US, starting the Seventh Party System. 2048 * Russia becomes a member of the NU. 2049 * The vast majority of HFCs are eliminated. 2050 * Due to the growth of automation, unemployment soars substantially. 59% of the world's population (ages between 15–64) has a job, and this percentage is even lower in the USA (31%). * China starts a colony on Mars. * London's population exceeds 10 million. * The Obayashi Corp., a global construction firm based in Tokyo, builds the second space elevator in the world, the Obayashi Uchu Erebeta (OUE). 2052 * A major supermoon occurs. 2053 * Human cryogenics are now possible. * The Northern Union surpass China and becomes the greatest superpower. 2054 * The Breakthrough Starshot mission's data reaches Earth. 2055 * Supersonic airplanes with distributed propulsion systems are widespread. 2060 * The Dreadnought-class of nuclear submarine becomes obsolete, being replaced by the Vanguard-class, which is automated and crewless. 2064 * The next generations of London Tube trains enter service. * The first lunar city is created, in a cooperative project between ESA and SpaceX. Its name is Artemis. 2065 * The first large-scale implosion lasers are made. It can affect the area of 3 km². As it is not so destructive, it is not considered a weapon so powerful as nuclear bombs, but it can be helpful in minor scale battles. 2067 * The majority of primate species disappear from the wild. Preservation of DNA material is now being prioritized in the hope of resurrecting these species in the future. 2069 * Most of the countries have their space programs, except for non-industrialized countries, which are very rare. 2070 * Cryogenics becomes mainstream. * There are more than ten trillionaires in the world. 2072 * After various negotiations, the developed Arabian countries – that is, Qatar, the UAE, Kuwait, Bahrain, and Saudi Arabia – unify and form the Islamic Arab Confederation (IAC). Its goal is to promote the development of technology, economy, etc. 2075 * Spaceplanes become common. * The VLHC stops being operational. 2080 * The California High-Speed Rail line stops being operational. * A large referendum of the UN determines that androids and sentient AIs can have the right to the citizenry. 2083 * The Hinkley Point C nuclear power station is no longer operation. * The first human being is teleported. It uses quantum entanglement based technology. At the beginning of the century, the first atom was teleported in the same way, but further advances made human teleportation possible. 2088 * A major supermoon occurs. 2089 * The UESS is decomissioned. 2098 * A major supermoon occurs. 2100 * Flying and hovering vehicles become cheaper and more widely available. * The Ross Sea has lost 78% of its summer ice cover. 2104 * Hyperturing AIs are common in countries where AI is allowed. 2107 * The IAC is now the world's leading superpower. 2117 * Teleportation becomes a common method of transport among developed nations' citizens. 2119 * Elon Musk dies. 2120 * Mind uploading enters mainstream society. 2134 * Thanks to the advances in femtotechnology, the Alcubierre drive is finally created. Although gravitics already existed in the 2110s, they were too primitive to reach FTL speeds. 2140 * End of the Fehmarn Belt Fixed Link's 2211 * All types of cancer are fully curable. 2218 * Anti-gravity and paragravity technologies become mainstream in many areas. 2627 * The asteroid 1999 AN10's orbit stops being dangerous. Category:Omnitempus Category:Timeline